Humor Him, Hunnie Bunnie
by GarrulousParakeet
Summary: Nick and Judy find a "Sunday Kind of Love"… A short, fluffy wildehopps story.


The bed, despite all its fluffy padding, shook slightly as one of its occupants stirred awake. The sudden movement led to a frustrated mewl slowly finding its way out of a fox's mouth, annoyed that his sleep had been disturbed.

And then the bed went still.

And then the room became silent again.

Until the bunny started squirming again. She writhed and wriggled, trying her hardest to escape the fox's grasp. No matter how much fidgeting she did, she couldn't find the strength to worm her way out of his hold. Springtime had hit the two mammals hard, and last night served as a welcome reminder of that fact.

The fox whimpered slightly, coiling himself around the rabbit a little tighter.

She wrenched one of her paws out of the hug he held her in and tugged on his ear so as to lower it to her mouth.

"Come on scruffy, don't wanna be late for work." The rabbit whispered into the ear, the red, pointed extremity flickering slightly at the sound of her voice before allowing itself to rest against her mouth again. "Come on" she cooed in a gentle, sing-song voice

"Judy" the fox wheezed out, his eyes still shut tight in an attempt to prevent the early morning daylight currently penetrating through their window blinds from dazing him. "Just give me a couple more minutes" he whispered back into her comparatively larger ear, squeezing her a little tighter as he did so.

"And why would I do that, red?" she asked, attempting to ward off the smile her small lips were currently curling into as she burrowed her little head into his chest.

"Why don't you just humor me, hun?"

The rabbit chuckled gently.

"Hun? That's a new one" she explained, her nails delicately trailing down her partner's long, lithe torso.

"Yeah, hun. My sweet hunnie. My little hunnie bunnie. That _funny_ hunnie of mine." Each time the fox croaked out another sickeningly sweet nickname in his hoarse early morning voice he gave the rabbit in his care a little squeeze, earning a giggle from the bunny each time. Hearing her quiet laughter, he lazily raised an eye lid to look at her, almost regretting it as the light came pouring in.

 _Almost_

"You think this is funny, fluff butt?" he asked her, earning another snicker from the bunny before she nodded her head vigorously. "Think this is all some sort of joke?" he asked his next question, answered with another nod, to no one's surprise.

"Well, let's see who's laughing when I… gobble you up!" the fox whispered his threat into the rabbits long ear before quickly securing his teeth around her neck, the doe's continued laughter only making the tickling of each individual fang pressed against her fur all that much worse. He moved his head side to side, acting as though he was voraciously attacking his next meal out in the wild. All the while, his teeth gently combed through her short, light gray fur.

"Oh… _Oh!_ Stop it you brute!" Judy barely managed to joke between her breathy chortling, teasingly trying to push the fox off of her.

"Not until you learn your place cotton tail…" the fox managed to reply. He had found that it was difficult to speak with the neck of a rabbit in your open maw.

"Oh! The mammality!" the rabbit exclaimed as softly as she could, holding her paw to her forehead in faux-despair, her little teeth poking out from her mouth and biting at her lip, still trying to stifle a smile.

And failing horribly.

"You've brought this on yourself." The fox growled.

"Well, Nick, for what it's worth, I was only teasing you." she struggled to speak, rubbing the nape of his neck as his teeth continued to delicately tease her throat.

"What are you talking about, rabbit?" the fox asked, trying to maintain his focus on the task at hand.

"Today's Sunday."

"Yeah." Nick agreed "so what?"

"We have Sunday off."

The fox opened his eyes in earnest for the first time that morning, gently swiping at the string of saliva that found itself strung between Judy's neck and his mouth as he pulled away from her.

"Well, I'll be damned…"he said with a chortle before turning over on his back, flipping the rabbit over so that she now laid snugly between the bed sheets and his russet toned chest. "That's the best news I've heard all _week_." His voice lowered as the sentence went on. Their neighbors were nosey, and would probably relish hearing this tender moment.

The rabbit and fox duo weren't known for showing their affection for one another in public all that often. Sure, it was a commonly accepted fact that the two had been coupling for a few months now, but it was perhaps even more established that the two would rarely ever give a public romantic display; aside from that sly wink Nick would occasionally let slip in her direction, or the tender way the rabbit would always help the fox up into their shared seat whenever their precinct congregated to receive their orders from Chief Bogo.

Or the few times Nick would hoist her up by her hips, lifting the doe up in the air whenever she had to grab something neither of them could reach.

Or the simple peck on the cheek that Judy would give the fox whenever they managed to maneuver their way out of some sticky situation. A gentle kiss that would oftentimes happen so fast that- unless you were watching for it, as many of their fellow police were prone to do- you might miss it.

The fox's train of thought was interrupted by the low gurgling of the bunny rabbit's stomach.

"Somebody hungry? I can go see what's in the fridge-" he stated, his feet already dangling off the side of the bed.

"A few seconds ago you wouldn't leave this bed if I begged you, but at the thought of food you turn tail and run!" the rabbit eagerly explained, sitting up in bed.

"Only for you carrots. Besides, I've already had my meal." The fox explained, resting his forehead against that of his mates. "Rabbit, sort of like I had last night, and for lunch yesterday. Come to think of it, I think I had rabbit yesterday morning as well. Don't you ever-"

" _Shhhh"_ the rabbit hissed, trying her hardest not to laugh at the fox's commentary. "Besides, I don't think there's-"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll whip you up something in record time." He explained, planting a wet kiss on her lips to silence any argument she might have brewing in that "pretty little head" of hers. She wrapped her paws around the nape of his neck, yanking him closer, eventually letting go so that he could pull away with a satisfying _pop._

Judy watched as the fox made his way over to the fridge, still reveling in the post-kiss haze he left her in. Her ears perked up slightly as his paw pads struck the tiles of kitchen section of they had set up in the corner of their little apartment room.

"There's… only juice in here." Nick explained as he stared into the now open fridge.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to tell you we need to go shopping." The rabbit replied, stroking the back of her own neck awkwardly.

"Well, you want a juice box?"

"…Yeah"

The vulpine plucked one from its packaging and tossed it over to the rabbit, who caught it in both paws before eagerly jamming the bendy straw through the hole on top. Nick continued searching through the cabinets in their little makeshift kitchen, hoping to find something that could be made into a half decent breakfast for the rabbit, his fluffy tail sweeping up the dust on the floor as it swung two and fro while he made his way back and forth.

He settled on a piece of toast with that carrot flavored Jam spread she liked so much.

The rabbit continued to stare at him as he worked, her eyes welling up with tears due to a lack of blinking. Still, she persisted in watching the fox, barely able to make out the red blur in her vision as he moved between the toaster and the cupboard she used to store her jams.

When Nick turned around, all he saw was a bunny with glossy, emotionless eyes pointed his way. He turned his head and winced as he looked at the straw in her mouth, its tip - having been nibbled on for the past minute - was completely destroyed.

Was she sending him signals again?

"Uh, carrots… _your straw_ -"

"Oh, uh yeah" she replied, looking down at the beverage she held in her paws.

"You mad at me or something? Is that what this is?"

"Oh… _Oh!_ No! I just have a bad habit of biting my straws! You know that!" she anxiously explained, taking the drink from her mouth.

The fox chuckled as her toast popped out, slathering the spread across it before walking across the room to get back to the bed.

"I'm just messing with you, I get it." He explained before handing her the piece of bread, its warmth and sweet, carroty aroma sending the rabbit into a trance for a second before she managed to compose herself and bite into it.

"Hey, don't go spilling any of that, we don't need ants." He paused. "Again."

"Um, if I do remember correctly, it was _your_ messy eating that led them to our apartment last time, _not mine_." She admonished him back.

"As I say, not as I do flopsy." He retorted.

…

The rabbit made quick work of her toast, allowing the couple to curl up together again. Judy's breath smelled heavily of yeast accompanied by a carroty fragrance, not that Nick minded at all. With her wrapped up in his arms, heaven was a place on earth.

And it smelled like carrots.

And toasted bread.

Oddly enough, with a bunny in his arms, he didn't quite mind the grossly optimistic Sunday morning light shining through their window.

...

 **Authors Note: Yikes! Not sure if I'm very good when it comes to writing pure fluff, but here we are anyways!**

 **I know I said I had another story in the works, but I had to head out to the university I would be attending come this September, so I've been extremely busy. I scribbled this short story out while waiting for my roommates to shut up so that I could catch some shut eye, and thought I'd post it because I felt awful leaving everyone hanging.**

 **The next story will still be coming out, it just needs some fine tuning.**

 **Maybe a lot of fine tuning.**

 **Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed this little vignette of my favorite pairing! It's a bit sappier then my last story, but I think that's a good thing. The piece I'm working on right now is not going to be nearly as saccharine as this was (at least not at first), so enjoy it while it lasts! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope to see you all back here next time : )**.


End file.
